Miss Halu
by yukiaoi03
Summary: Sakura bilang dia pacarnya Akashi Seijuurou. Namun dia juga mengaku kalau Kuroko Tetsuya adalah mantan pacarnya. Aomine Daiki diam-diam menyukainya. Kise Ryouta dan Murasakibara Atsushi pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan Midorima Shintarou sering kali memberinya hadiah karena pemuda berkacamata itu menyukainya dan ingin lebih dari teman dengan Sakura.


**Title: Miss Halu**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Chapter: 1  
.**

**.**

Gemuruh tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai terdengar memenuhi seisi gelanggang saat seorang pemuda berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring. Bertepatan dengan itu peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan basket antar sekolah berbunyi. Dan tim basket SMA Teiko dinyatakan sebagai pemenang dalam pertandingan tersebut dengan sang kapten, Akashi Seijuurou sebagai penentu kemenangan di detik-detik terakhir.

Dari bangku penonton tampak seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu terus menerus meneriakan nama Akashi dengan penuh semangat. Meminta agar pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh kepadanya agar ia bisa memotretnya dengan kamera yang melingkari lehernya. Sadar jika usaha yang dilakukannya tak membuahkan hasil, dengan nekad gadis itu pun turun dari bangku penonton dan berlari-lari menghampiri Akashi yang baru saja selesai melakukan wawancara.

"Sei-kun, ayo foto bersama," kata gadis itu antusias sembari menggamit lengan Akashi tanpa permisi. Membuat pemuda pemilik iris mata berbeda warna mengalihkan perhatiannya dari teman-temannya dan menatap gadis musim semi yang kini sedang sibuk berfoto selfi dengannya.

"Sekali lagi ya Sei-kun, jangan lupa senyum," kata gadis itu lagi, sembari merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Akashi. Mengabaikan sama sekali raut keberatan yang tergambar di wajah lelah Akashi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Akashi, menatap gadis yang kini sedang memeriksa hasil foto-fotanya. Sebenarnya Akashi tahu, kalau ia seharusnya tak perlu menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu, karena ia sendiri sudah bisa menebak siapa gadis ini. Dia mungkin hanya fansnya yang kelewat fanatik saja—walau Akashi sendiri tidak yakin jika ia memiliki fans seperti itu— karena Akashi jelas tidak mengenal gadis ini. Namun, karena sikapnya yang menurut Akashi sedikit berlebihan alias sok akrab banget, membuat Akashi berpikir, jika gadis ini mungkin mengenalnya atau semacam itu.

Pertanyaan Akashi membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajah dan menatap Akashi. "Aku? Aku ini kan pacarmu, Sei-kun," kata gadis itu dengan nada merajuk yang agak dibuat-buat.

Kening Akashi berkerut samar. Apa tadi katanya? Pacar? Akashi tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Memangnya sejak kapan Akashi memiliki pacar. Gadis ini sepertinya sedang berhalusinasi dan mengatakan omong kosong. Akashi baru saja akan membantah pernyataan gadis berambut pink di depannya namun ucapan pemuda berambut biru laut yang berdiri di sebelahnya entah sejak kapan membuatnya terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Akashi-kun kok punya pacar nggak bilang-bilang," ucap Kuroko dengan nada datar.

"Apa?! Jadi Akashicchi sudah punya pacar? Mengapa cuma aku yang tidak tahu soal ini?" protes Kise tak terima.

"Kami juga baru saja mengetahuinya-nodayo," kata Midorima kalem sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kalian berisik. Memangnya kenapa kalau Akashi pacaran tidak bilang-bilang. Itu sama sekali bukan urusan kalian, 'kan?" ucap Aomine tanpa minat.

"Tapi … Akashi-chin kenapa pacaran sama gadis yang bodinya kayak anak SD sih. Kan bisa cari yang lebih seksi dan tinggi," komentar pemuda bertubuh jangkung bak tiang listrik yang sedari tadi sibuk mengemil _snack_. Matanya yang tampak sayu menatap gadis musim semi dengan tatapan menilai.

Sakura merengut, mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu. Berani-beraninya dia berkomentar seperti itu tentangnya. Pasti dia belum pernah merasakan bogem miliknya. Kedua tangan Sakura yang berada di sisi tubuhnya mengepal erat sementara matanya yang berwarna hijau menatap Murasakibara dengan tajam. Para anggota KnS lainnya yang melihat itu tadinya berpikir jika Sakura mungkin akan memberi teman mereka pelajaran atas ucapannya tentang gadis itu. Mungkin dia akan menonjok, atau minimal menjambak rambut gondrong Murasakibara, dan jika itu benar terjadi mereka tidak akan ikut-ikutan. Namun alih-alih berlaku kasar pada Murasakibara Sakura malah tersenyum sambil mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan seluruh anggota KnS.

"Murasakibara-kun, tolong, perhatikan ucapanmu ya! Aku tahu Murasakibara-kun masih marah padaku karena aku menolak cintamu demi Sei-kun, dan hanya mengizinkan Murasakibara-kun menjadi pembantuku saja. Namun bukan berarti kau boleh menghinaku begitu, mengerti?" ucap Sakura dengan nada manis namun dingin.

"Apa?! jadi Murasakibaracchi ternyata pernah nembak cewek?!" pekik Kise dengan raut tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kok aku nggak ingat ya," gumam Murasakibara sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kise-kun juga, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan Kise-kun, karena sudah ada seseorang yang istimewa yang telah memiliki hatiku ini," Sakura melirik ke arah Akashi sebentar dengan pipi bersemu lalu melanjutkan, "Namun aku sangat menghargai itu. Kise-kun adalah lelaki yang sangat baik." Sakura membungkukkan badan pada Kise yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung.

Tatapan Sakura kini beralih kepada pemuda berkulit cokelat yang tampak tidak begitu memedulikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun saat Sakura menatapnya mau tak mau pemuda itu juga balas menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aomine-kun, aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kau memiliki perasaan istimewa padaku. Selama ini kau selalu bersikap baik padaku, melindungiku dari anak-anak nakal yang coba menggangguku. Bahkan, kau tidak keberatan jika harus terluka demi melindungiku. Namun Aomine-kun, kita sama-sama tahu, kalau kita berdua tidak akan bisa bersama karena jauh di lubuk hati Aomine-kun yang paling dalam, masih ada nama gadis itu. Dan Aomine-kun, sebenarnya masih mengharapnya, 'kan?" ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Aomine tak mengerti.

"Dan untuk Midorima-kun, aku menyukai dan juga menghargai semua hadiah-hadiah yang pernah kau berikan padaku. Seperti jepit rambut ini," Sakura menyentuh jepit rambut berbentuk kelopak bunga yang menghiasi rambut merah mudanya, "aku memakainya karena aku menyukainya. Namun, aku minta maaf, karena kita tidak bisa lebih dari teman. Bukan karena Midorima-kun itu jelek atau culun, hanya saja cowok berkacamata memang bukan tipeku. Aku harap Midorima-kun masih mau berteman denganku."

"Hah?" Midorima tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat pernah menyukai seorang gadis dan memberinya banyak hadiah seperti yang gadis ini bilang. Dan lagi, kenapa bentuk jepit rambut itu bisa sama persis dengan yang pernah Midorima beli sebagai _Lucky Item_-nya bulan lalu.

Sakura kini menatap Kuroko. Gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis. "Tetsu-kun, bagaimana kabarmu? Setelah beberapa bulan tak ketemu sepertinya Tetsu-kun agak kurusan ya. Ada apa? Apa karena Tetsu-kun terus-terusan memikirkanku setelah kita putus? Aku tahu, berpisah denganku itu pasti berat untuk Tetsu-kun. Namun, aku juga tidak bisa terus menerus membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku sudah tidak bisa menyukai Tetsu-kun seperti dulu lagi. Karena sekarang di hatiku cuma ada Sei-kun seorang."

Sakura kembali mendekat pada Akashi, dan dengan tanpa rasa canggung menggamit lengan pemuda itu dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya dengan sikap manja. Sama sekali tak memedulikan berbagai tatapan bingung yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Oh ya, Sei-kun, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi berkencan?" Sakura mendongak untuk menatap Akashi yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi heran bercampur ngeri.

_Apa-apaan gadis ini?!_ batin seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

**Tbc.**


End file.
